1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nitrooxy-containing compounds of formula I ##STR3## and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and a method for treating cardiovascular diseases utilizing these compounds and compositions.
2. Discussion of the Background
N-unsubstituted 2,3-dihydro-4H-1,3-benzoxazin-4-ones are described by B. W. Horrom et al., J. Org. Chem., 72, 721, 1950, which discloses 2,3-dihydro-2-phenyl-4H-1,3-benzoxazin-4-one as having analgesic activity. Other 2,3-dihydro-4H-1,3-benzoxazin-4-ones are described by R. B. Gammill, J. Org. Chem., 46, 3340, 1981.
N-substituted derivatives of the same heterocycle were disclosed by J. Finkelstein et al., J. Med. Chem., 11 1038, 1968, and they seem to possess anti-inflammatory activity. Finally analogous derivatives bearing an amine group in 6-position and having anti-inflammatory activity were disclosed by F. Fontanini et al., Riv. Farmacol. Ter., 4(1), 119, 1973 (Chem. Abs. 73745n, Vol. 79, Page 40, 1973) .
The medical field has long desired to have a compound effective in treating cardiovascular diseases, which minimizes undesirable side-effects, while maintaining potency and effectiveness.